The Struggle of Life
by Munsurieya
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are married and Orihime can't stand the pain of seeing them. She runs from the ceremony only to encounter a very strong Hollow, many events unfold. IchigoxOrihime pairing. All will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _Don't like the plot of character plot, then don't read. Or I'll get my Zangetsu and Getsuga Tenshou you :P

_Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**The Fight**_

* * *

Orihime watched as Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki became man and wife. Their lives were entwined to each others, they would spend every moment of their lives together.

And Orihime would never be able to have Ichigo to herself again.

She would never run her fingers through his surprisingly soft orange hair. She would never feel the warmth of his skin against hers as he hugged her protectively from harms way. She would never laugh in reaction to his scowl when a funny comment was made toward him.

She would never be able to love him from afar, even that was now forbidden.

He was married, and she would never be able to talk to him in that easy manner that they had grown to share.

She stared at them as they're rings gleamed in the soft light of the candles and sunshine that surrounded the newlyweds.

Orihime couldn't bear it any longer, she got up and ran out, nobody noticed. Not even Tatsuki. She ran out from the venue, from the ceremony, from Rukia, from Ichigo.

She didn't want to see them kiss, her heart was too torn and jagged and weak to withstand such a proclamation of love.

Orihime didn't understand, one day Ichigo was hinting at being her boyfriend, two weeks after that day, he announced to all of his friends that he and Rukia were together.

_'I don't understand...why would Ichigo get my hopes up like that? Why would he crush my dreams as though I were nothing? As if we were enemies instead of the friends we are and what did he hope to gain?' _She thought to herself

Orihime looked up at the clear sky, her long flowing peach dress rustled in the cool air. Her long silky deep red hair twisted in an elegant bun, tendrils of hair brushed against her cream coloured cheeks. The blue snowdrop hairpins glittering innocently in the bun.

Orihime was a vision of pure beauty, but she didn't felt that way, not today. Only when Ichigo was around did she feel beautiful. But now, she just felt miserable. So unlike the upbeat girl who's compassion worked it's way even to the coldest of hearts.

But it wasn't enough for him.

Just as she was about to turn, she felt the horrid Spiritual Pressure of a Hollow. It was close by, and that wasn't a good sign. Shedding her modest high heels, she ran deep into the woods, leaving behind the ceremony and her friends. She didn't want this thing to hurt them at all, no matter how bad she felt.

The Hollow roared and she saw it, it's mask was a twisted impression of an overgrown feline. It's body was that of a strong tiger, the sickening yellow eyes pierced right through her. "Well, well, what do we have here? Such a beauty with a tasty soul to match, this should be fun." The high pitch wail of a man, reminding her of Ichigo's Hollow form.

"I can sense many other tasty souls around, perhaps after I'm done with you, I'll go after them as well, I'll have a full course meal. Such delicious morsels in the air."

"You make me sick.." Orihime said, her head low, her body trembling with fear and adrenaline, she could feel her Spiritual Pressure rise at the threat of hurting her friends...her family.

"What was that?" The Hollow asked menacingly, his yellow eyes thinned with anger.

"I said, you make me sick!" Orihime screamed, snapping her head up, her gray eyes glowing with the storm raging inside her heart. "I'll never let you hurt my friends, I don't care what happens to me." Her hairpins started to glow and the Hollow laughed.

"Little girl, you'll be dead before you hit the ground." He spoke lethally.

He roared once more and Orihime tensed. She heard footsteps approaching, closing her eyes, she created a large force field so nobody could interfere. This was her fight.

The Hollow looked astounded by her immense power. Orihime was no longer the shy, merciful teenager she once was. She was now a woman.

She looked at the Hollow, her gray eyes watching the being's every move. She saw from the corner of her eye, all of her friends trying to break through.

"Orihime! Open the barrier now!" That commanding voice made her heart flutter. She turned her head to look at the man whom she loved.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood there, his hands flat against the golden glow of her force field. His eyes wide with terror, his face twisted in struggle as he tried to break it.

"ORIHIME! LET ME IN!" He screamed, his orange hair fell out of its tie, flowing around his shoulders in spikes and waves.

He was beautiful.

"Ichigo..." She whispered, his eyes widening as he heard her. "This is my fight."

Her words embedded into his heart, tears in his eyes. "NO ORIHIME! HE'S TOO STRONG AN-"

The Hollow attacked.

The power of the Hollows attack perfected a smoke screen affect when the dust flew up, preventing him seeing Orihime or the Hollow.

_'Where is she? God, don't let her be dead.'_ He thought, his entire body shaking, everyone holding their breath, terror thickening the air, making it hard for Ichigo to breathe.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked quietly, her voice shook with undisguised horror and fear.

The dust cleared.

Orihime was on the ground, struggling to get up, her dress torn, gashes on her arms and legs, she raised her head and there was one long cut on her cheek, marring her perfect face, blood gushing.

"I'm s-still up.." She said, standing up, still a bit wobbly. Orihime looked up, her face contorted in rage and protectiveness.

Ichigo was shocked. He'd seen that look before, that same look that said she wasn't going to give up no matter what the cost.

Even if it killed her.

He had that same look, whenever he faced a battle, he fought for his friends.

Orihime fought, not for herself, not to prove herself, but to keep her friends from harm.

"Hmm, your a feisty one, I shall take pleasure in destroying you.." The Hollow said, and laughed maniacally, whipping Orihime with his tail, pinning Orihime with his large hand, making her gasp for air. "I'll make you nice and tender, the more scared you are, the tastier the soul." He inhaled her scent. "Ah yes...your fragrance is so much more potent. You fear me. Good." The Hollow slid out his tongue and licked her cheek. _  
_

_"ORIHIME!" _Ichigo yelled, the entire forest echoed with his scream, his fists bashed against the wall. Rukia ran up, holding Kon.

"Ichigo! Catch!" She yelled, throwing Kon in the air. Ichigo caught him and swallowd the Mod Soul, he glided out of his body.

Raising his Zangetsu, he swung and hit against the force field. It hardly even left a scratch.

Ichigo's eyes widened at how much power Orihime wielded.

Orihime opened her eyes slowly and she looked at the Hollow. "It's over." She whispered.

The Hollow looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Her entire body glowed, Tsubaki appeared and he screamed, flying into the Hollow's hole and with all of Orihime's strength and power, she split the Hollow in half, but not before The Hollow pierced it's razor fingers into her stomach, wounding her badly.

The Hollow screamed in agony, the reverberation of her attack, went on until nearly half of the forest was split, the force field broke.

Orihime fell, her eyes closed, her body covered in blood.

"Orihime! NO!" Ichigo screamed and he ran to her, catching her before she fell to the hard ground.

Everyone joined him, calling her name, others crying.

Tatsuki howled, falling to her knees.

"She's breathing, but barely." Rukia spoke carefully.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Uryu said, his voice also calm, yet Ichigo could hear the faint tremble.

"Ichigo." Chad said his name only. Ichigo knew what it meant.

"I'll get her there." Ichigo said, Flash-Stepping away from the group.

* * *

Ichigo stood opposite the Doctor, looking at him, asking him question after question. "Is she allergic? Does she have a history of mental illness? Is she on drugs? Is she sexually active?" All the while, wasting precious time of Orihime's life.

Ichigo screamed and grabbed the Doctor by the lapels of his shirt. "I don't have time for your stupid questions and by coincidence, you don't have time for my answers, my friends life hangs in the balance. I don't care what you have to do, but help her!" He screamed and threw the Doctor into the wall.

Security was on Ichigo in a flash.

"Officers, it's okay, it's obvious this man is under a lot of stress. Let him go." The Doctor said, placating the guards and they loosened their hold.

"I'll be taking over this medical case, Dr. Yamura. Thank you for prepping the patient." A calm, cold voice spoke from behind Ichigo.

He knew that voice.

Ryuken Ishida, Uryu's father.

"Dr. Ishida! I must protest, this is _my _patient." Dr. Yamura insisted, yet Ishida took the clipboard from the younger doctor.

"I'll do my best, Mr Kurosaki, to ensure that Miss Inoue's life is saved." Dr. Ishida said, walking into SURGERY.

Dr. Yamura stomped off and the guards let go of Ichigo and went back to their post.

Ichigo sat down on a chair and waited, all the while, feeling Orihime's Spiritual Pressure, making sure she was going to be fine.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 will be coming soon. As will all of my stories._**

**_REVIEW._**

**_FOLLOW._**

**_FAVOURITE._**

**_RIKOREN xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _Don't like the plot of character plot, then don't read. Or I'll get my Zangetsu and Getsuga Tenshou you :P

_Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2:  
**_

_**Waiting Is The Hardest Part.**_

* * *

Ichigo had fallen asleep when Rukia arrived with a change of clothes. She walked up to his sleeping form, and she slowly shook his broad muscular shoulder. "Ichigo...wake up.." She said softly.

His eyes opened and he stared at her. "Rukia...are you okay?" Ichigo asked, sitting up to look at her.

"I'm fine, I brought you a change of clothes and to check on Orihime. Everyone is worried." She said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Ryuken Ishida, Uryu's dad is taking care of her, they haven't come out for.." Ichigo checked his watch, "6 hours. It must be really bad if they haven't come out yet."

"Some wedding huh?" Rukia asked, laughing, resting her head against Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, but you know what? It wouldn't have been complete without some kind of fight, though I wished I could have left this part out." He sighed, orange hair falling against his face, hiding deep brown eyes.

"Yes but Orihime was so brave in that battle. I can't believe how strong she has become. She almost is at the same level as you Ichigo." Rukia observed, staring at the doors which Orihime had been wheeled in for emergency surgery.

"She is very brave. I guess I kind of rubbed off on her. If I hadn't gotten her involved in all of this in the first place, she would never have been injured. If my own Spiritual Pressure hadn't awakened Chad and hers, hell, nearly all of the damn school, they would never have been subjected to this." Ichigo clenched his fists, and lowered his head.

"No, Ichigo, you gave them a gift. They became closer to you because of this, and you grew closer to them. Orihime protected her friends and killed the Hollow, no matter how strong it was. She overcame that power with her own. Orihime sacrificed herself for her friends, as we would all have done for her. She made the choice, it isn't your burden to bear." Rukia whispered softly, rubbing Ichigo's shoulder.

Just then, Ryuken appeared from the doorway, his scrubs covered in blood and he led the wedded couple to an empty room. "I managed to extract the Hollow's fingertips from her stomach and I've sealed her wound. But, it wasn't until the Hollow's Spiritual Pressure mingled with her own, it's impossible to separate the Hollow's power from Orihime's. I'm afraid, when she has recovered, you will have to take her to Kisuke Urahara, to be Hollowfied."

"WHAT?!" Both Rukia and Ichigo screamed, their eyes wide as they stared at the elder man.

"It has to be done, or Orihime Inoue will be replaced with the Hollow. And you will be forced to eliminate her." Ryuken pushed his glasses up, mirroring his young son.

"I will not kill my friend!" Ichigo snarled, his hands clenching even tighter, his Spiritual Pressure rising.

"I agree, there is always a way." Rukia said, calming Ichigo with one hand on his arm.

"I already told you the way. She must be Hollowfied, or you eliminate her." Ryuken once again stated, staring at them, emotionless.

"What kind of monster are you?!" Ichigo growled, his Hollow rejoicing in the anger he was being fed. "I will not subject Orihime to this! To have some evil thing inside her toying with her mind, whispering things in her innocent head when it can, Orihime having to fight for control every single day! Hoping and praying that it doesn't come out and kill everyone dear to her!" He screamed, his Spiritual Pressure exploding, pouring out his true feelings of the burden he had to bear.

Rukia grabbed his hand, and he fell into her arms, sobbing. He didn't want this for Orihime. If only she had let him in, she would never be in hospital, she would never have to become what he is, to face the same problems he had to.

Orihime's life would now be changed forever, because of one fight that ended bad for both Hollow and human.

* * *

Her eyelids spread to reveal stormy gray irises. Her eyes struggled to focus on anything, it was so blurry from sleeping for so long.

When her eyes finally focused, she looked into a mass of violet. "R-Rukia?" Orihime whispered, her voice croaky from not being used.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Rukia said, her beautiful eyes overflowing with tears. "Oh, Orihime, you had as all so worried. Oh, my sister." Rukia started to cry, burrowing her head against Orihime's hand.

"Rukia..." The injured girl whispered once more, eyes wide in shock as one of the toughest Soul Reapers in all of the Soul Society -in Orihime's eyes- sobbed brokenly into her open hand.

Immediately, Orihime's healing oval covered Rukia and the healer sensed for any injury.

"I'm not hurt Orihime, I was just so worried about you. We all were. Everyone is here." Rukia said, lifting her head and wiped a strand of red hair from the poor injured womans eyes.

The glow faded and Orihime's snowdrop pins became whole.

"C-can I see Ichigo?" Orihime whispered, staring at Rukia's pretty face.

Rukia smiled serenely. "Of course you can. Let me get him." The black haired woman left the room and Orihime closed her eyes once more, sensing everybody's Spiritual Pressure.

Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Toshiro, Rangiku, Byakuya, Jushiro, Renji.

But the most prominent was the man she loved.

Ichigo.

She could feel him nearing her room, could hear his footsteps and the power of soul.

Her mouth watered.

Ichigo entered, his orange hair flat for a change, which made him look somewhat different, as if he was someone else, not his usual spiky-haired self.

He looked innocent.

Ichigo pulled the seat that Rukia had been sitting on even closer to Orihime and sat, his face so close to hers as he took her soft hand in his. "Orihime...are you alright?" He asked in that soft gentle voice that made her heart flutter and her toes wiggle.

"I'm great. I'm so great that the little blue men are singing, and the green men are dancing, and the little orange men are making sure everything is going according to plan!" Orihime said, her smile brightening the entire room and Ichigo's dark mood.

His lips lifted into a soft smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You gave us all quite a fright." He continued in that soft voice, the smile that softened his features only made her want to kiss every inch of his ruggedly handsome face.

"Oh, I was sure I was going to be okay! Because if I wasn't, you would have helped me, right!?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with her story.

"Damn right I would have. But not even my Bankai would have broken that shield you had up. That was some pretty strong stuff there Orihime. Who have you been training with?"

"Oh, your Dad said he could help me and we trained underneath Mr. Urahara's shop! Then at one point, my opponents were Mr. Urahara, Mr. Kurosaki, and Yoruichi. I beat them all with Tsubaki by my side as my offence."

Ichigo forgot everything. His marriage, the Hollowfication process, her injuries and he chatted with her, asking her about her abilities and praising how strong she became.

Orihime truly was a transcendent being indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: _Don't like the plot of character plot, then don't read. Or I'll get my Zangetsu and Getsuga Tenshou you :P

_Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_**Two Hollows. Two Humans. One Goal**_

* * *

Orihime was standing with Ichigo, holding his hand tightly as they stood in her inner world together, the soft snowflakes caressing their skin, the golden warmth of the sun softened the biting chill of the breeze.

On every tree was a picture of everyone of who mattered most to her. On the two biggest trees were Tatsuki and Ichigo. Ichigo's tree being the slightly bigger one to Tatsuki's as Orihime's feelings for him only enhanced the growth of the trunk.

"Ichigo...I'm scared. I don't want to become a Hollow." Orihime's voice trembled with fear.

Ichigo folded her close into his arms. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be fine, I've been through this and I have faith that you will surpass your Hollow. I did, and now look at me. Semi-sane with only an alter ego living inside my head. . . and that sounds much worse when you say it out loud." Ichigo said, making Orihime laugh.

Good, that's what he wanted.

To at least take her mind off the problem at hand, he wanted her at ease, to be in peace with herself.

"So nice to have visitors." A sweet, twisted voice said from behind them. "And what luck, they seem to be a couple, how nice."

Orihime's heart stung, like someone had plunged a dagger through it.

The young healer turned and saw an opposite version of herself with another version of Ichigo.

"Oh, its Queen Orihime."

"And King Ichigo. What a coincidence."

The two Hollows had taken the form of the people they had chosen to overcome.

Hollow Orihime smiled cruely, her white hair flowing against a copy of Orihime's perfect body. Her yellow eyes twisting the image of Orihime's beauty.

Covering Hollow Orihime was a long black cloth that was fashioned so splits were in place, exposing various places of her chalk white skin. Her long blue tongue flicked out and tasted the air. "Yes, such tasty souls."

"Yes, they are aren't they?" Hichigo piped up, sliding his arm around her waist, his fingers sliding underneath the cloth to touch the bare skin.

Ichigo gasped. It was almost like it was _him _touching _Orihime. _It was surreal, if he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel her soft warm skin on his fingertips, the feel of her waist around his palm as he pulled her close to hug her.

Even now, as she huddled closer to him, he could feel her warmth radiating toward him, the sweet aura she always held about her, even if they were in two different worlds now. In one world, Ichigo was married and on a mission, in the other world, his Hollow displayed his true feelings as it was no secret that he liked Orihime when they were younger, did it still reflect in his age now?

"What's the matter King? Jealous at what you can't have?" Hichigo goaded him, making Ichigo's blood boil.

"Shut up!" He screamed, but Hichigo only laughed mockingly and pulled Horihime closer, his lips connected with hers and they kissed passionately.

Ichigo couldn't react. But Orihime did.

"STOP IT!" Orihime screamed, running towards her Hollow. Tsubaki flying from her hairpins and he screamed flying toward her Hollow self. "STOP TOYING WITH US!"

Horihime broke the kiss and looked over at the enraged Orihime, smiling maniacally, as she did the same thing, her Tsubaki flew from her blood red hairpins and he collided with Orihime's Tsubaki, their powers exploded and it wiped out half of Orihime's inner world.

The dust flew up around them and Ichigo started to run, before he felt a chilling hand go around his neck. "I wouldn't go interfering if I were you." Hichigo spoke, his voice a deathly chill.

"You bastard!" Ichigo whispered, his windpipe getting crushed.

The dust cleared and Ichigo saw that Orihime had her alter ego pressed against a tree, her soft hand pressed around a chalk white neck. "I won't let you.." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, Tsubaki at her side.

Horihime looked frightened, she was no match for the real Orihime Inoue.

"I won't let you take me over!" She screamed and Tsubaki flew to Horihime, the blinding light appeared once more.

Horihime was defeated.

Orihime turned to face Ichigo, her eyes black with the yellow iris he knew too well, her mask was a snowflake, covering her face and she looked up at him, glittering blue Spiritual Pressure melded with her mask, giving it a mysterious and beautiful aura about it.

"Ichigo.." Her sweet voice whispered through the rustle of the wind.

Her voice sounded like his, mixed with his Hollow's, yet hers still maintained that sweet innocence.

Then all he saw was black.

* * *

Ichigo woke up on a futon in Urahara's shop no less, he remembered Orihime's yellow eyes as she looked up at him, her mask unique and different. Like her.

He sat up and looked into violet eyes. "Rukia.." He spoke softly, looking into his wife's eyes.

"It happened didn't it? You saw her Hollow form?" Rukia asked, looking quite scared.

What happened while he was in Orihime's mind?

"Yes... it was so much different from Orihime, yet it looked exactly like her. It was so disorienting." Ichigo said, clsoing his eyes and he saw Horihime once more.

"Ichigo.." Another voice whispered from the door and his eyes snapped open, looking at the opened doorway.

There stood Orihime Inoue.

"Orihime! A-are you alright?" He asked, looking at her from head to toe.

"I'm okay, disoriented and scared, but okay. It's weird, hearing her voice in my head. I thought I was crazy before, but this is so much weirder." Orihime explained, touching her cheek.

Ichigo knew what she was looking for.

Her Hollow mask.

"It was truly unique. Your mask." He said, looking into her beautiful light gray eyes.

"Really? I didn't notice...it was just so terrifying, seeing myself like that. I know it wasn't me, but she looked like me..or it.." Orihime looked so confused that Ichigo got up and hugged the poor, confused woman.

"I'll be there with you. Every step of the way, to guide you and teach you how to control the Hollow. Unfortunately, you can't do anything about its voice in your head. You learn to tune it out." Ichigo said, holding her close.

Rukia walked away to give them privacy, they needed a moment to figure it out.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes, before Orihime underwent the transformation to become a Vizored, she needed to learn how to use her mask at will.

Ichigo didn't want to have to fight her Shun Shun Rikka, but if it came down to helping Orihime, he'd do anything.

"Okay Ichigo, you're up." Shinji said, looking at him seriously as he came out of the force field that held Orihime.

All of the Vizoreds were beaten and bloody. Orihime had almost been fully transformed into a Hollow.

Ichigo stood and ran in, grabbing Zangetsu and swung, Orihime's shield blocked it and with reflexes even he didn't see, her nails dug into the skin of his chest and she clawed down his body, making him scream in pain.

Without missing a beat, she jumped and kicked him in his face, roaring like any other Hollow.

Her long auburn hair flowed around the almost Hollowfied human, her Hollow was a gorgeous creature he couldn't deny.

Her white armour consisted of the same blue Spiritual Pressure that bled through the entire thing, glowing.

Her hands had turned into claws and her Hollow's teeth had elongated. She was a tiger-like Hollow and a beauty she was.

Ichigo took a chance and raised his sword, but the blue in her armour and mask started to glow gold, the Hollow screamed and in that scream, he detected Orihime.

It wasn't long before the gold light filled the force field completely and then it disappeared without a trace. Orihime was there, no armour, no mask.

Just Orihime.

She had won.

Orihime's body swayed and started to fall backwards, but Ichigo was there to catch her, he lifted her up and held her sleeping form close. "It's okay Orihime. You won. Rest now. I'll be here when you wake up." Ichigo whispered before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

At the top of the training grounds of the Vizoreds, Rukia watched.

* * *

**HEY guys! RIKOREN here!**

**I know it's a bit everywhere but I'm sick and tired and not really at my best right now, so I'm sorry if you were mislead or you wanted more battle scenes,. I promise I will make it up to you. Promise Promise Promise!**

**Now, Review. Follow and Favourite if you haven't already!**

**Watch out for the next Chapter of The Struggle of Life. **

**and all my other fics, I'm doing the best I can!**

**Arigatou!**

**RIKOREN xD**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: _Don't like the plot of character plot, then don't read. Or I'll get my Zangetsu and Getsuga Tenshou you :P

_Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

_**Arguing with Ichigo**_

* * *

Training was done for the day, she had spent three entire weeks, learning how to use her new found power and how much stronger it actually made Orihime.

Ichigo was there once again and Orihime felt as if he spent more time with her and not with Rukia, it was quite rude of her to monopolize him like that, but Rukia never said a word, which was rather out of character for the usually outspoken Soul Reaper, while Ichigo was cleaning up, Orihime visited Rukia at their home.

Orihime timidly knocked and she heard Rukia shuffling about. "I'm coming!"

The door swung open and Rukia was there with a Chappy the Rabbit doll and her eyes widened as she saw Orihime, which turned into a welcoming smile. "Orihime, please come in." Rukia said, making way for her friend.

"Thank you Rukia." Orihime said surprised and bowed respectfully, entering the cozy home.

It wasn't long before Rukia made tea and they sat together in arm chairs.

Orihime finally plucked up her courage.

"Rukia, I know you haven't had much time with Ichigo lately, so I've decided to stop training sessions with him, so you can have more time with your husband. I need to rest anyway." Orihime said and took a sip of the delicious brewed tea.

Rukia looked at her best friend in shock. "You want to stop training with Ichigo so he and I can spend more time together?" Rukia questioned.

"Yes." Orihime said simply.

"Well, Orihime, I can't say much.. I mean, if you've changed your mind there's nothing I can say to change it back and it isn't my place to do so. Even while I don't think it's a good idea to stop your training sessions. Ichigo does need to pay more attention. I think you should tell him, don't waste anymore time here. Go straight to Ichigo and tell him."

Orihime stood up, her face serious as she turned "Thank you for the tea Rukia!" She yelled and waved, causing Rukia to smile and laugh.

Once Orihime had left, Rukia cleared the table of the tea and the cups, cleaning them. _'Orihime is right though, if she stops the training then she can have a rest, conserve her strength and Ichigo can focus on the task. This might be for the best."_

* * *

"What do you mean you want to stop sessions Orihime? We need to fully train you so you know your Hollow's capabilities." Ichigo fired at her, angry that she would even think such a thing.

"Ichigo, you need to spend more time with Rukia and less time on my wellbeing. I'm fine, I have my Hollow under control, I can use my power when I need to. _You _need to spend time with your wife. With Rukia, she's all alone in an empty house..and nobody to hug her and say, '_Honey, I'm home!' _She doesn't get that, because your here with me, training me. I already know how to use my newly acquired powers. I just want to rest now..I just need to rest." Orihime explained to the orange-haired Soul Reaper.

"But Orihime-"

"Go Ichigo, go to Rukia, be with her! Stop trying to make excuses so you can stay here, why don't you wanna be with her!?" Orihime screamed, holding her fists up against her body, as if she was trying to shield herself and Rukia from pain.

"Orihime..it's not that I don't want to be with her, it's that I'm so busy-" Ichigo tried to explain.

"Another explanation that only strays from the answer and the solution." Orihime spoke softly. "You need to spend a night with Rukia, Ichigo. You haven't seen I came home from the hospital. You've been by my side because you think it's all your fault because you didn't save me. You couldn't break my force field and now you want to atone for it. But the truth is, I'm at fault for my own actions, I put myself in this position, you tried to get me out and I didn't listen. This is my fight, my battle, I don't have to share it anymore. Go home to your wife Ichigo, and let me fight on my own."

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Ichigo screamed, staring at Orihime, her eyes wide, the blood draining from her face. "I'M NOT A BABY ORIHME! I DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD! RUKIA KNOWS WHY I'M HERE AND SHE SUPPORTS THAT DECISION. SHE KNOWS I WANT TO HELP YOU!" Ichigo yelled at his friend, seeing the tears in her eyes. He hated that he was the cause of those tears.

"RUKIA SAID IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU TO COME HOME! BUT WHILE SHE DOESN'T SUPPORT THAT I WANT TO STOP TRAINING, SHE SAID IT WAS MY DECISION AND THAT I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO DECIDES WHAT HAPPENS! RUKIA TOLD ME THAT YOU NEEDED TO PAY ATTENTION." Orihime yelled, making Ichigo's eyes widen.

He had never seen her so enraged, so full of anger and desperation.

"I am not coming back for another session, and your going to go home to your wife!" Orihime said and she stomped off.

"Orihime, wait!" Ichigo pleaded with her, but she didn't listen, didn't even twitch her head to his direction, she just left.

Leaving Ichigo on his own underneath the shop.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo screamed.

* * *

**Hey! I know it's not much of a fight, but Orihime really gave it to him! He did deserve, leaving his wife alone and all, but what is this business about Ichigo focusing at the task in hand? And paying attention? Why is neither of them taking their marriage seriously? **

**Find out in the next chapter c:**

**Arigatou!**

**RIKOREN xD**

**P.S: Review. Follow. Favourite if you haven't already ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _Don't like the plot of character plot, then don't read. Or I'll get my Zangetsu and Getsuga Tenshou you :P

_Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_**Gear Up Ichigo.**_

* * *

Orihime had been unreachable for two months, nobody knew where she was. Well, Tatsuki knew, but she wasn't telling anyone, no matter how many times people pleaded with her, all the tom-boy would say was, "_I know you're worried about her, but she's fine. She wants to be alone and she made me promise not to tell you. So, I'm sticking to that promise." _

How many times Ichigo just wanted to shake Tatsuki and tell her to tell him. He wanted to apologize for their fight in the training grounds, he wanted to be friends with her, to make sure that everything was fine with them.

But he couldn't because he didn't even know where the hell she was!

Tatsuki wasn't about to spill the beans and there was no way Orihime would contact if she wanted to be left alone, had something happened and she wasn't telling anyone? Has her inner Hollow gained control?

No.

Tatsuki would know and then she would have told Ichigo personally the location of Orihime's whereabouts. So there wasn't any chance of that situation.

Why would Orihime run like that? It didn't make any sense to him, nor did it make sense why she would fight for Rukia's case, saying she was alone all the time.

That wasn't true, he's been with her for two months, it wasn't exactly bliss for him or for Rukia, since all they did was worry about Orihime, talk about their current tasks and then worry some more about Orihime.

Damn it! If only Orihime would talk to him, let him in! But no! She just runs from anyone and makes Tatsuki swear to keep her mouth shut and of course Tatsuki does and Orihime leaves everyone to worry about her. It isn't right. He couldn't even trace her Spiritual Pressure, it scared him and when he confronted Tatsuki, she would say that Orihime is concealing her Spiritual Pressure for fear she might be discovered by Ichigo.

She should fear.

Because he was going to kill her as soon as she came back!

If she did.

* * *

Orihime looked at her watch and got up from the futon. It was rather warm in the mountains of Karakura, letting Orihime relax, the fresh scents of pine and grass opened her senses to the wildlife around her, and that she was peacefully alone, to deal with the talking in her head.

Ichigo said it would become easier to ignore, so far, it wasn't working. She wished she could call him. Maybe she should.

Then again, he'd be really angry with her if she spoke to him on the phone, and if she showed up, he'd definitely be angry.

She didn't want to face him until he learned his lesson of being a husband and putting his wife first.

Which could be in the next millennium and Orihime didn't really want to stay in nature for too much longer, she missed her bed and her Enraku.

She wanted to go home.

"_Hurry up and learn your lesson Ichigo!" _Orihime thought, laughing at her own impatience.

**_'Oh, Queenie...come out to play~"_ **Her Hollow started to tease her.

"No! Leave me alone!" She yelled to her Hollow "Go away!"

**_'You can't keep resisting me..soon I'll be out and I'll roam free.'_**Her Hollow tried to goad her into letting her out.

"Leave me alone. Just...be QUIET!" Orihime screamed and her Hollow wisely shut her mouth.

Ichigo needed to learn his lesson fast, and if he doesn't, she wouldn't come back until Tatsuki called back to say he had.

* * *

"ICHIGO! What the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Rukia screamed, slicing the Hollow in half. "That hollow was small fry! You should have beaten it with just a single strike! What's the problem?!" Rukia demanded, staring at her husband with enraged eyes.

"What do you think is my problem, midget!? Nobody knows where Orihime is! We've searched for her day and night, we can't find her at all. We don't know if she's dead or if she's hurt or even if she's fine! She shouldn't have ran off on us like that!" Ichigo said angrily, tying his long hair in a loose bun, spikes still sticking out in all directions.

"Ichigo, did it ever occur to you that she left to teach you something. About being with me?" Rukia asked, seriously.

"How did you come up with that Rukia?" Ichigo asked, taking it into consideration.

"Orihime came to me before she came to you, she said to me that you needed to spend more time with me, and to you, she said that you shouldn't leave me alone. It's obvious she wants you to learn that you shouldn't act so carefree around her, she isn't your girlfriend Ichigo, we have to be one." Rukia explained, her eyes sad and her lips turned down.

"It's so hard, doing this." Ichigo whispered, the spiky fringe of his hair, hiding his tormented eyes.

"I know, but whatever happens, we need to do this, or everything we have done will be for nothing." Rukia said, touching Ichigo's shoulder.

* * *

Orihime finished her chores around the tent, making herself some lunch, she went outside to let it cool down for a while, when she heard a soft swoosh behind her. Orihime jumped back and put her hand in front of her face, with a golden flash, her Hollow mask was on and her shield was up, she turned her body to face her attacker.

"Orihime Inoue..it's been a long time." She remembered that voice, that sarcastic, chilling voice that haunted her nightmares for 5 years.

"Grimmjow.." She whispered, her yellow eyes widening with fear.

"Ah, Hollow transformation, it looks good on you, makes you sexier. Hopefully you'll put up more of a fight now." The Arrancar smiled cruelly at Orihime, his piercing blue eyes watched her every movement expertly.

"I-Ichigo killed you.." Orihime whispered. "I was there! I saw it!"

"Well, I don't even know how I came back, so let's just leave it to your imagination. Grind Pantera!" Grimmjow screamed his sword's release form and Orihime quickly used her Koten Zanshun, releasing Tsubaki as he flew straight down to kill Grimmjow. Tsubaki's razor shield was wider and longer than the small fairies body.

Tsubaki screamed, but Grimmjow countered her attack, but Tsubaki recovered quickly and cut into Grimmjow's thigh, gouging a deep gash into his left leg.

"I won't let you hurt anybody!" Orihime screamed and ran towards Grimmjow who did the same, enraged at the pain she had inflicted,

"A mere human with special abilities cannot defeat me! You'll be dead!" Grimmjow screamed, laughing.

Orihime closed her eyes and took one last good memory. Of her brother and Ichigo smiling together.

She didn't know if it was a dream or if it actually happened, but it was the only memory that gave her the strength.

"Shiten Koshun. I reject!" She screamed with all of her power.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Tune in for the next chapter, i know you guys have been waiting, but im still sick and i can't help it so sorry.**

**What's gonna happen? **

**EVERYTHING will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Arigatou!**

**RIKOREN**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: _Don't like the plot of character plot, then don't read. Or I'll get my Zangetsu and Getsuga Tenshou you :P

_Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_**The Fatal Blow.**_

* * *

Night fell upon the deserted streets of Karakura town. Orihime and Grimmjow had been fighting for ages, of course the fight had moved about everywhere and they fought in the sky, overlooking the city lights of her home.

"How long do you think it will be before your friends come to your rescue, especially Ichigo? How long do you think it will be before he comes flying like a knight in shining armor to save his precious Orihime?" Grimmjow taunted her, using Ichigo as an excuse to make her lose control.

"He's married to Rukia. He couldn't care less about me anymore." Orihime stated coldly, making sure her entire body stayed just as cold and as stiff.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Grimmjow yelled, looking lost and confused.

"Ichigo isn't a teenager anymore. It's been five years Grimmjow, five years since Ichigo defeated you. In all that time, it can really change a person." Orihime said, her Hollow mask broken, only half of it remained intact upon her face, her breathing labored.

"Damn it! I went after you. I thought it was you who Ichigo cared the most for!" Grimmjow yelled, his hand reaching out and grabbing Orihime by her slender throat. "I was wrong. Then in that case, I'll just kill you now and get it over and done with. Then I'll go after this Rukia. So sorry Orihime, you were beginning to grow on me." Grimmjow smiled psychotically.

Orihime felt the white hot burn of his Zanpakuto slicing through her stomach like butter, the blood quickly started to drip steadily from the wound.

She still wasn't strong enough, she inflicted a lot of damage on Grimmjow, but he still had enough fighting spirit, and with that, he defeated her.

She was still just a 15 year old girl who hated to fight, no matter how much training or the Hollowfication proved otherwise.

She was still just Orihime Inoue.

The rest of the mask broke and disappeared into thin air, her eyes returning to their normal colour and Grimmjow let go of her. Orihime couldn't even call for her Shun Shun Rikka to help her.

She was alone.

Then she felt it, that strong Spiritual Pressure and the strong arms that caught her lightly.

Ichigo found her.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled, flashstepping her to a safe location, away from Grimmjow. "What were you thinking?!" Ichigo screamed angrily, ripping off strips of his Soul Reaper uniform and tied it like a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

"Ichi-go.." Orihime tried to talk, but her voice failed her.

"Why did you run like that? Don't you realize that I was forced to marry Rukia for this mission!?" Ichigo yelled, staring into Orihime's eyes forcefully.

"W-what?" Orihime asked, her eyes wide as Ichigo spilled out the revelation.

"I had to marry Rukia so the enemy would come after her, and not you. We did under the Head Captain's strict orders. Rukia was the one who suggested it since you had not Hollowfied and we had no indication of the change in your Spiritual Pressure. That's why, in school, I changed my mind so quickly, I did want to be with you, but we had to make sure we looked convincing. I didn't want to put you through this." Ichigo explained sorrowfully.

"S-so, you married Rukia so you could protect me..?" Orihime asked, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

"YES!" Ichigo yelled, touching her cheek.

_'Kurosaki! Come out and fight me, you coward!" _Grimmjow yelled, his voice far so they didn't have to worry.

"Y-you did all of this...just to keep me protected...my hero.." Orihime whispered, her eyes closing.

"O-Orihime...?" Ichigo asked, grabbing your shoulders as he looked at her face frantically.

"I love you Ichigo.." Orihime whispered, before she smiled brightly at him, then her body went limp, her smile stayed on her face, yet her eyes became vacant.

"Orihime? ORIHIME! Wake up!" Ichigo shook her shoulders, her hairpins falling out of her hair, their magical presence disappeared, along with Orihime's Spiritual Pressure.

"ORIHIME~!" He roared into the sky, holding her lifeless body into his arms as he picked up her hairpins and the tears began to fall.

_Pitter._

_Patter._

_Pitter._

_Patter._

Ichigo smelt it before even hearing it, then he felt a cold droplet against his hair.

It started to rain.

His mother, now Orihime, both killed by Hollows.

No, he wouldn't let that happen. Not again.

"HUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo roared, his Spiritual Pressure weaving around him as his Hollow screamed in glee.

Ichigo set Orihime's body down and held onto her hairpins, keeping them pinned onto his uniform before he flew up into the air, the force of his jump, made the floor beneath him crack, he flew up and straight to Grimmjow, his Hollow mask appearing, his Spiritual Pressure undetected.

"FOR ORIHIME!" Ichigo screamed, Zangetsu clashing with Pantera.

Grimmjow would not live another night.

* * *

Rukia held Orihime's body to her own, sobbing silently, she caressed her auburn hair, she had taken Orihime to Kisuke's shop.

Everyone was in a state of shock at seeing Orihime dead.

But it was hitting Ichigo the hardest.

Rukia had to fight with him, avenge Orihime, Rukia would fight with everything in her to avenge her sister's death.

Orihime was her friend, her family, her sister.

Rukia Flash-Stepped toward the battle, to fight-side-by-side, with Ichigo and face the monster who murdered Orihime Inoue.

* * *

**I bet you guys so hate me right now, and there's always a twist to my stories, as many of my readers know. So keep in touch with me and please don't kill me. I've got Ichigo to protect me!**

***puts Ichigo in front of you* **

**Arigatou Ichigo-kun! *runs from mob wielding pitchforks and fire torches***

**Ichigo- HEY! COME BACK HERE RIKO!**

**Byeee!**

**RIKOREN xD**

**Ichigo- Come back here you coward!**

***Ichigo chases me***


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: _Don't like the plot of character plot, then don't read. Or I'll get my Zangetsu and Getsuga Tenshou you :P

_Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7:**_

_**The Last Battle.**_

* * *

Ichigo was beyond feeling anything. He was completely numb. He wouldn't be able to feel anything until he brought Orihime's killer to justice, and he would take immense pleasure in doing so. He wouldn't be happy until Grimmjow felt the pain Orihime did in her last moments, he wouldn't be as brave, he would be begging Ichigo to spare him, unlike Orihime who accepted her fate with a smile.

Ichigo's bankai had been released, his long hair flowed in the air, having been cut from its tie, his fiery tresses sliced through the darkness with it's vibrant colour. Rukia stood beside him, her eyes like violet ice, her Sode No Shirayuki had been released also, she was wounded, but not enough to make her stop fighting.

Grimmjow laughed. "So this is Rukia? Orihime mentioned you. I will take great pleasure in killing you, and then I'll kill Ichigo." He spoke menacingly.

"You will pay for murdering Orihime." Rukia snarled, her entire body stiffened as she looked for openings.

"Yes, that's what they all say, you will pay, I'm going to murder you, I'm going to kill you. It's so old. But Orihime didn't." Grimmjow said slyly, looking straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tighter in his grip, looking at Grimmjow speaking about Orihime, he wanted to rip out his tongue and cut him to shreds. Orihime's innocent name should never be uttered by sinful lips.

"Shut your damn mouth! You have no right to speak about Orihime!" Ichigo yelled, ready to attack.

"Her stomach was surprisingly soft, the blade slid through her like she was butter, I've never seen someone in so much pain, yet look so brave, makes me almost wish I hadn't had killed her." Grimmjow laughed.

"_YOU BASTARD!" _Ichigo screamed, going after Grimmjow too fast for the Arrancar to see.

Ichigo Flash-Stepped. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he didn't know where the Soul Reaper was.

Ichigo silently appeared behind me. "**_GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_**Ichigo screamed with all of his power. Grimmjow turned, his eyes widened. It was too late to block.

Ichigo's _Getsuga Tenshou _sliced through Grimmjow's right arm, loping it off. "Now, my Getsuga Tenshou sliced through _you _like butter. You have only a small knowledge of what Orihime felt when you murdered her.

Grimmjow screamed in agony, falling back as blood spurted from the inflicted wound. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Grimmjow yelled, lunging at Ichigo.

Ichigo stiffened but he was too slow, Grimmjow's sword sliced Ichigo's chest and Ichigo gasped in pain, falling backwards, he quickly regained his footing and dodged Grimmjow's next attack, pushing him away with the sheer force of his sword's swing. Rukia jumped in and slashed with him. "Bankai.." Rukia whispered. The temperature dropped and Grimmjow jumped back.

"What the hell!?"Grimmjow exclaimed.

_**"Hakka no Togame."** _Rukia said, the air around her body started to mist and freeze. Grimmjow's Zanpakuto, unfortunately, did not escape. The blade froze as well as the guard and hilt and then finally broke.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Grimmjow screamed as Ichigo and Rukia lunged for the former Espada.

**_{B}_**

**_2 YEARS LATER:_**

_**LOCATION: SOUL SOCIETY, SHINO ACADEMY.**_

_**{L}**_

"May I present, this years Shino Academy graduates!" The announcer said and the graduating class stood in their new black robes with their Zanpakuto strapped to their hips.

Everyone in the ballroom cheered, excited for the new generation Soul Reapers. It wasn't long before they were deployed in a squad.

A certain red-headed woman Soul Reaper who majored in Kido and Sword fighting was placed in Squad 13. Under Jushiro Ukitake's care.

Since Captain Ukitake was not well enough to greet her just yet, and Lieutenant Kuchiki was in the World of the Living sorting out problems there, this Soul Reaper, who was unnamed, took her orders through Captain Kyoraku, he ordered her to go to the World of the Living to exorcise Hollows.

She gladly accepted.

_**{E}**_

**"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado 33: Sōkatsui!"_**

Ichigo heard the familiar incantation and went in search of Rukia, thinking his 'ex-wife' might need help. He felt the Hollow's Spiritual Pressure diminish and he arrived on time.

"Hey Rukia, do you nee-" As Ichigo looked up, the words just refused to come out any longer.

She turned and looked at him with expressionless eyes.

"Orihime.." Ichigo whispered, staring at her, her flowing red hair stood out against the black Soul Reaper robes she wore.

"Who are you, stranger?" Orihime asked, raising her Zanpakuto against him, her eyes cold and unfamiliar to him.

"It's me, Orihime. It's Ichigo...do you remember me?" He asked, looking at his best-friend. He walked a little closer to her but her Zanpakuto lifted higher, the sharp metal tip pressed against the skin of his neck. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. His chocolate brown eyes stared into her stormy gray. "Orihime, you know me. We are best friends, we were..hoping..to be more than that.." Ichigo whispered and looked down, his eyes reflected the inner sorrow that he had carried within himself for what seemed to be an eternity.

Orihime faltered. She didn't know why she felt pain, or why her heart beat like a tribal drum when he looked at her with those haunted eyes. All she knew was that she wanted to protect him from all harm. "You said your name was Ichigo..are you Ichigo Kurosaki by any chance?" She asked, having heard the tales of him amazing strength and power.

His eyes widened and hope blazed in the sweet brown depths of his eyes. "You remember me?" Ichigo asked, his eyes shining with something with what would be called as tears, though Orihime wouldn't go that far.

"No, I have heard of you. Though you do look familiar, but I have never met you before." Orihime stated, looking at Ichigo with her now neutral eyes.

"But you have met me Orihime, you know me very well."

"How do you know my name? I would remember if I met you, a handso- a very distinguished man such as yourself, an idol among this generation Soul Reapers." Orihime said, a very slight flush warming her cheeks as she looked at Ichigo with her wide eyes, hoping he didn't notice her lapse in speech.

"A what?" Ichigo asked, his voice turning husky, heating her blood.

Uh-oh.

"I said a distinguished man. That's all." Orihime said, straightening her back and pushing out her chest, just as a male would do in this instance, but she was not a male.

Her well-endowed chest pushed against his own flat, muscular chest and Ichigo's eyes fell to her pressing against him. "Do you know what you do to me Orihime? What you've always done to me?"

Orihime took a step back, a storm of emotions flooded over her mind and soul.

Fear. Passion. Lust. Anger. Shame. Guilt. Love. All these emotions and it was only the first two that she understood, given her reaction to him and how he was treating her at the present moment.

"I don't know what you mean." She whispered, her body shook uncontrollably.

"You know very well, how you used to taunt me with those smoky eyes, how your body sways with every movement, how you never understood how much I actually need you, right now." Ichigo whispered, taking her sweet face in his large hands. "I was so angry with you for leaving me, because you broke your promise."

"Mr Kurosaki.."

"Stop with the Mr. You never called me that, it was always Ichigo."

"But-"

"Say my name."

"Mr-"

"My first name!"

"Ichigo.." Her soft, full lips shaped his name and her heart pounded as if the small hollow part that was she was missing had finally returned.

Ichigo smiled, his lips curling and stretching into a big smile to accomodate his entire face, making even Orihime smile.

Then he closed the distance between them and they kissed.

* * *

_**HEY! RIKOREN HERE!**_

**What do you guys think of this chapter? What's Orihime going to do? Will she accept the kiss and the unspoken offer? Or will she run away?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter. **

** Follow. Favourite and Review if you haven't already :)**

**ARIGATO!**

**RIKOREN xD**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: _Don't like the plot of character plot, then don't read. Or I'll get my Zangetsu and Getsuga Tenshou you :P

_Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8:**_

_**Remembering Confusing Memories.**_

* * *

Orihime sunk into the kiss, her body reacting of its own accord, her fingers tangled themselves in his long, spiky hair as their tongues battled for dominance. Ichigo held her hips and pulled them toward his own, their lips crushed together.

After a long passionate lock, he pulled away from her sensuous lips and cupped her beautiful face. "Orihime. . ." Ichigo whispered, looking into her soft gray eyes before closing the distance once more, their lips inches apart. Their breaths mingled and became one as their hearts sped and raced.

But a burning pain in Ichigo's crotch had him falling to his knees, groaning as his hands protectively cupped his wounded genitals. The blood flooding his entire face, contrasting with his hair, his cheeks puffed out as he held back a very girly squeal.

Looking up, he saw Orihime's knee raised where his crotch would have been moments earlier.

"Ori-Orihime?" Ichigo gasped, trying so hard not to lose the thin thread of control he was desperately holding onto.

"I don't know who you are, or why I act this way toward you, but I can promise you, I will not let you touch me again!" Orihime flash-stepped away and when Ichigo was sure her Spiritual Pressure had diminished, he let out the most girlish squeal that would ruin his image of the scowling, orange-haired punk.

"Oh, God. . . I think I need to have my balls reattached. . ." He whispered to himself brokenly, slowly floating on a building.

(..)

_"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki! Substitute Soul Reaper!" _

_..._

_"Hi, there. I'm Orihime." _

_..._

_"Anybody who tries to hurt Tatsuki, will have to answer to me!" _

_..._

_"Orihime~!"_

_..._

_"What should I do Ichigo?"_

_..._

_"Please don't cry Ichigo!" _

_..._

_"I married Rukia to save you!"_

_..._

_"My hero. . ."_

Orihime fell to the ground, gripping her head, shaking and trembling, the kiss she had shared with Ichigo still burning against her lips and her memories unlocked and swirled around her, trying to cram themselves into her brain, overflowing.

She screamed in agony and her Spiritual Pressure exploded and she lay in the same alleyway where she had died, trembling and unconscious.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**RIKOREN here!**

**I know its been forever, I've been super busy with school and exams (im still going unfortunately) and just some personal issues but it's all clearing up and super good!**

**This chapter is a little short I know, but I'm going to do a long one to compensate for this, it's just a sort of intro to how she gets her memories and how Ichigo will react if he's the one to find her.**

**Arigato**

**RIKOREN xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _**_Don't like the plot of character plot, then don't read. Or I'll get my Zangetsu and Getsuga Tenshou you :P_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_All is owned by Tite Kubo. Thanks to h. t. t. p __: / / traditionscustoms death-rites /japanese-funeral  
(__get rid of the dots and spaces and it will take you to the site)_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9:**_

**_Urahara's Shop once Again._**

* * *

Ichigo flew to the location of Orihime's Spiritual Pressure, ignoring the burning pain between his legs, the rain soaked him to the bone, chilling him but it didn't deter the orange-haired Soul Reaper one bit. He had finally found Orihime and he wasn't going to let her go. It wasn't long before he found her, but the location was almost too painful. He found her, shivering and shaking on the floor, in the exact same place where she lost her life. It was hard enough going to her grave everyday, setting a red and white rose to her resting place, beside her brother.

A white rose, symbolizing purity, innocence.

A red rose, professing his love and passion for her.

Ichigo dropped down and lifted her soaked body into his, his skin still omitting a powerful warmth that Orihime curled into. He didn't have the strength to move, he took her in the shade of an abandoned building and held her to his chest, letting the tears fall silently, but he never made one sound. He watched as she started to calm down and she fell into a blissful sleep.

It was almost too good to be true. The woman he loved had returned to him. Where they were, was symbolic. It was her life ended and her new life began.

He remembered her funeral:

(..)

_The Buddhist Priest finished his sutra, but Ichigo and Tatsuki, who Orihime listed as her guardians, didn't want Orihime to have a **kaimyo**_

_She faced north of the Shrine. She was surrounded in sweet-smelling flowers. Orihime was dressed in a beautiful white kimono, her gray eyes closed and her pumpkin-coloured hair draped around her like a beautiful silk curtain, her skin deathly pale. The inner glow gone, makeup couldn't recreate what had long been natural. Within her crossed palms, instead of a knife was her hairpins, that she would use to defend herself. Her long lashes caressed her high cheekbones. Her plump lips upturned in a slight peaceful smile. Six coins glittered softly, for her journey across the **Sanzu River**_

_"Orihime. . ." Ichigo whispered, clutching **juzu** beads before he fell to his knees in front of her, sobbing and screaming. "COME BACK! ORIHIME COME BACK TO ME!" Renji, Uryuu and Chad had to restrain him as he screamed and cried for his love. _

_Rukia started sobbing as she walked toward Orihime's casket and placed a soft kiss to her cold forehead. _

_Chad, who had left Ichigo to Uryuu and Renji, walked to his gentle friend and placed his large hand on her cheek. Tears welled in his eyes as he caressed her soft cheek, walking back to hold Ichigo who burrowed into his giant friend, crying inconsolably. Uryuu was next, laying a white rose next to her, holding her hand gently, tears rolled, unbidden down his cheeks. He quickly ran out, falling to his knees outside as he sobbed. Tatsuki shakily stumbled to her best friend and sister, sobbing before she even got to the casket. She placed Orihime's favourite teddy bear Enraku, who, she claimed would protect her no matter what. _

_Many of their friends paid the respects and Ichigo was the last to properly say goodbye. He took off a necklace that he had worn, it was the engagement ring that he was going to present to Orihime, and ask for her hand in marriage. He held her hand and slid it on. "For when we meet again."_

(..)

Ichigo held her tighter, shaking away those awful memories, he held her hand and felt a slight anomaly, raising her hand, he saw the engagement ring that he had slid on her finger during her funeral.

She had everything?

Ichigo stood tall, running out of the abandoned building and Flash-Stepped to Urahara's shop.

Perhaps all was not lost afterall.

(..)

Bleary gray eyes started to open slightly, hearing the hopeful gasps of what seemed to be quite a few people.

Her eyes adjusted and she saw familar faces.

"Chad, Uryu, Renji, Tatsuki, Rukia, Mr Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu. . . Ichigo." Orihime whispered, touching his face gently. "Sorry for kneeing you in your private parts."

Ichigo blushed bright red and everybody laughed, hugging their friend.

"I'm home." She whispered.

* * *

**Yes, you have guessed correct!**

**The Struggle of Life has returned after a long and boring break. **

**Welcome back! I missed you too_ -plot walks away, flinging shoes-_**

**Waaaah!**

**Okay, I'm sorry! _-hides in a corner, assuming the fetal position-_**

**Anyway! Review/Follow/Favorite please! Much appreciated!**

**Check out/Review to:**

**Missing Heart**

**Teaching or Loving**

**and of course this story :)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**RIKOREN xD**

**_-shoe collides with my face, making me fall on my back, like Isshin Kurosaki-_ owiee..**


End file.
